Mortal Instruments fic
by Rose The Artist
Summary: Jace and Clary are finally together after a long times wait. this moment is WAY overdue.
1. Chapter 1

Immortal instruments Fic

The night was at a rise. The sky was dark, the stars were bright. Nut above all that was the moon. The moon was full and shone down like a spotlight in the city. Clary walked down the deserted street with a destination in mind. She wore her hair down, it curled over her shoulders. On her was a nicely fitted green dress. It hugged her chest and looped over her every curve. She was beautiful, though still nothing in comparison to Isabelle. But, Isabelle wasn't here now. So, she continued in high spirits, always getting closer to her destination. Her step faltered when she heard a small cry from around the corner. She stopped unsure what to do or how to act. Then, the cry turned into a deathly scream. The next thing, Clary was pulling out a Seraph blade as she ran towards the screams. What she found made her insides churned the ground was a girl. She had blond hair and big brown eyes. She stared at clary, pleading with her; asking for help. Over the girl was a ravager demon and the girl had been bitten several times. In an instant Clary jumped into action. Her blade lashed out and caught the demon in the side. It gave a yelp of pain and went for Clary. She rolled to the side, dodging the attacks. The demon had a hard time following her and she was able to sneak in another shot to its leg. Almost automatically the demon lashed out. It missed her throat and caught her legs, ripping up her dress. You are So going to pay for that, she thought. And in that moment when the demon went after her she flipped through the air around the demon and sent her blade thought its neck. The demon dissolved and she rushed to the wounded girl on the ground. Her breaths were getting shallow and Clary knew she couldn't help her. She had Ravagers poison in her system, and it was spreading. All Clary could do was sit there and comfort the girl, tell her it was alright, even though Clary knew it was everything but alright.

"What's your name?" Clary asked. The girl wheezed a cough. She was obviously trying to hold back her screams. She clenched her teeth and said all she could. One word, "Mallory"

"Well Mallory. You are a lovely girl. And, I'm sorry. "With that note the girls' eyes fluttered shut and her breathing slowed, and then stopped completely. Clary got up and headed on her way, while a single tear slid down her face.

. . . . .

Jace moved fluidly around his room. Jace had a room in the Institute; it was spotless and neat, just like he liked it. Currently he was multitasking between getting ready and setting the room up for later, when he and Clary were here. Finally, Jace thought, he was free of that demon and he and Clary could finally be together. Clary and he haven't been able to just do anything recently. With the clave and the silent brothers digging through my brain, it was kind of hard. But, now he was cleared and they have found him innocent. He can now live a normal live as normal as any shadow hunter can be. Then, Jace glances over as his phone rang, "Clary" He smiled and put the last thing into place. Then, picking up the phone he said, "Hello my one, my only." He could practically hear her rolling her eyes. That made him smile.

"Don't even start with that." She laughed in spite of herself. "I'm in the entrance hall so, get yourself down here before I send Isabelle to do it. And we both know you don't want that."

"No. No, I'm coming. There is no need." He closed his door "I'm already on my way down."

Clary smiled, satisfied with her work. "See you then, love." She added the end with spiteful tones.

Jace was just about to protest but, he heard the click of the phone as she hung up on him.

He was still laughing when he reached the entrance hall. He didn't stop, he just kept walking. He wrapped his arms around Clary and said, "You know I love you right?"

"Of course, But we have no time for that. We have to get going." And she dragged him into the elevator; hit the down button while they shared a passionate kiss. "Are you sure we have to go? We could just stay here and do this." He kissed her again to show his point.

She giggled, but kissed him back, and when they were about to go back up she pulled away and dragged him out the door and into the beautiful night streets.


	2. Chapter 2

Clary's spirits were high when they reached the restaurant. She hadn't seen such beauty since the fair folk kingdom. The restaurant was a sloped roofed building, the interior had a waterfall cascading down the far back wall, into a coy pond. She was surrounded on every wall with a master piece from countless different, famous, artists. There were no tables except for one. It was in the center of the room surrounded by red flower petals. And, the silver was so shiny it could likely kill a vampire (well, not Simon that is). Jace pulled out my chair, and I pecked him on the cheek and sat down. He helped me slide my chair in and then sat in front of me. A single candle separated us. It's glow reached towards him, lighting up his face and eyes, giving his perfect golden hair a halo.

My Angel.

Jace.

He is so beautiful. I watch and Jace dramatically whisks his hair out of his face. "Are you staring at me?" I reach across the table and touch his hand. I smile with pleasure and making him flinch with my touch.

"Is there a problem with that?" I look down faking embarrassment.

"Well, no. I mean I am absolutely to die for and all. So, I can understand how it could be hard not to become entranced with my looks, but Clary, my darling, as I have said before, staring is rude and very unbecoming of such a fine woman like yourself." He looks at me and his face shows absolute seriousness.

I sit there with my mouth gaping open Jace looking confused says, "What?"

I chuckle to myself. "Nothing. Why don't we order our dinner?" At that he straitens up and calls to our waiter. He orders for the pair of us. When the waiter is out of sight I ask "Did you seriously just order us roasted duck?!"

He grins at my exclamation, "Yes, I did. Are you okay with that? I could always get you something else, if you like." Not wanting to seem weak and non-courageous, I agree to the dinner choice. When it arrived at the table it looked just like a duck. Poor thing, I thought, it didn't deserve this fate. But, when Jace handed me a leg I swallowed my pride and pretended it was just a chicken. I took a bite and was surprised to discover its amazing flavor. I could see Jace grinning at me, his eyes saying, "I told you so!" I just took another bite, savoring the taste. When we finished Jace leaned back and asked me, "so, how was it? It was good right? Best thing you've ever had. Am I right?"

I just looked at him and shrugged "eh. It was okay. I tried to suppress my smile but I failed. And, Jace saw that I failed. "Okay fine, it was amazing. There is nothing else like it that could compare."

"Alright I will accept that answer." Jace had spotted something and said "Ooh look, our desert is here!" I smiled but on the inside my stomach was protesting with a great passion.

. . . .

Clary and Jace walked down the street. Jace noticed Clary's cheeks were a little pink and that her arms felt frozen so he shucked off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. She stood on her toes and kissed him. "Thank you" she whispered against his lips. A growl then, escaped him and he pulled her close. He kissed her with a passion filled with need and want. She responded by pressing her body against his and running her fingers through his hair. I while running my hands down her body I felt clary shiver, I followed every curve, and then made my way back up again, I stopped at her dress strap, moving it aside I kissed her shoulder. Clary moaned and let go of my hair. She mover her hands down my chest and said breathlessly, "Jace, Could we, perhaps, make our way home now?

I took that in stride and grabbed her hand. "Of course we can. We can do whatever you want." I smiled and we headed off at a quicker pace, down the road towards our own freedom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry Guys It has come to my attention that I have been jumping around from 3****rd**** person to 1****st**** person a lot. I apologies I will work harder to correct it.**

Clary Slammed Jace against the door as it was shutting. Her mouth worked at his feverishly without the satisfaction she desired and was looking for. She needed him. And she needed him now. As clary pushed up against Jace, his hands roamed down her sides. They slid slowly to her hips, pulling her so close to him. She could feel his body pressed, every inch of him, against every inch of her, and it felt good. The only thing in their way was fabric, all the useless fabric.

Jace was becoming impatient. All he wanted, to see, to feel, to touch, to taste… was clary. Suddenly clary was being spun around and pinned to the door. Jace leaned down his voice husky, said, "I'm the guy here. I should be the one to push you against the wall." His hand cupped her cheek and slid down to the hem of her dress. Clary gasped when she felt his fingers on her inner thighs, sliding up as he lifted her dress over her head and off.

Clary just noticed a brief glimpse of candles and rose petals scattered beautifully throughout the room before Jace was on her again. He kissed her mouth, his tongue fighting hers for dominance. Then, moving down he kissed her neck, then her collar bone, then he slid his tongue along her breast where her bra curves to her cleavage. Clary's whole body was tingling and she was getting tired of this slow pace, she wanted more.

Her hand on his chest, Clary pushed Jace onto the bed. He pulled off his shirt and lay back on the bed, throwing the shirt across the room. A smile spread across his face when he felt Clary pulling at the buckle on his trousers. She won the war and the buckle came undone along with his pants button and zipper.

Once she had his pants slid off, Clary crawled up Jace and straddled his hips, placing hers very strategically. She grinned when she heard his slight moan at the contact. Their lips met, but this time with more urgency. Jace's hands moved to her Bra clasp and he popped it open. Sitting up, Clary removed the article and tossed it. Then Jace took her breast into his mouth. HE swirled his tongue around her tit while he massaged the other with his hand. This had Clary moaning in a wonderful pleasure. When Jace released her she slid down and gently tugged his underwear off. As she did this she took her time and let her hands move slowly along his cock. Immediately Jace pulled her up to him and lay on top of her.

Looking her in the eyes Jace asks, "Are you ready? We can stop at any point." As he said this he prayed to god that she wouldn't want to.

Clary smiled and responded by tugging her own panties off. They were both, now stark naked, vulnerable to each other's touch. You could see the lust and the love in Jace's eyes. He was so sweet and kind to her, so gentle. With a soft, arousing touch Jace slid his hands down Clary's body and spread her legs apart. He positioned himself above her and looked to her for permission. Clary nodded and then, Jace was indie her. He thrust his cock deep, and fast, inside her to make it easier for her. She screamed, which made Jace stop. Her face was pinched and her breathing was heavy. But, she nodded for him to continue. Cautiously Jace thrust in and out of Clary. He could feel her getting wetter and wetter around him. Her breathing picked up and she cried out his name. Jace loved it. Each thrust became a little deeper and a little faster, until he was slamming against her, full force. Both of them were screaming each other's name. Jace could feel his muscles cramping and he knew he was going to cum.

Jace didn't want the party to end; slowly he pulled out and lifted clary up. He sat her on top of him and told her to ride. Clary placed her hands on Jace's chest and rotated her hips in just the precise way. Her breasts bounced more and more as she picked up her pace, this seemed to mesmerize Jace. For a while he fondled with them but when he could feel it coming again he placed his hands upon Clary's ass and helped guild her feverently along his cock. Crying out each other's names each of them came together and clary fell on top of Jace. She was breathing ragged breaths but there was a blissful smile on her face. All Jace could think was that she was the most beautiful girl in the world. Her hair astray, sweat glistening her naked body, it was astonishing.

As their breathing slowed and Jace felt himself start to drift off he kissed her forehead. "I love you Clary, always." He didn't see if she smiled or not but, he did hear her mumble, as if from a distance, "Always, and forever."


End file.
